Untitled (Please read summary)
by PeleAmelika
Summary: AU, during the scene when Wolf tells Virginia about his parents being burned, what if Tony hadn't come in right away, my take on it. If you didn't like it, please give constructive criticism!


A/N: This is the scene in the Little Lamb Village where Wolf starts acting out of control with Virginia and where she finds out about his parents. This is, in my opinion, what _should_ have happened during then. Although, yes, I know, it can't have happened because then it wouldn't have followed the rest of the movie, but hey, this is what I would have done, had it somehow been me. Hope you enjoy! Btw, yes, the story isn't mine, it's Hallmark's, the nasty buggers who won't make a sequel to 10K.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?!" said Wolf, with endless energy, bounding around the barn. "You will never know love like mine! You are my mate for life!"

Virginia shook her head like a mother scolding her child. "Wolf, you don't even know what you're saying. I know you're--"

"Oh, you know, do you?!" said Wolf interrupting her. He was pacing about the barn on what seemed like a rampage and Virginia kept the support beams between him and her, he was starting to scare her."You know everything, don't you? You're little Miss Perfect who sticks up her head and can answer any question but knows _nothing_. You're pretending to live Virginia! You're doing everything but living! You're driving me crazy!"

"Stop bullying me! I don't like it!" said Virginia dodging Wolf as he kept trying to get near her. "Now go to bed!" she said as she went past him to the wall. "NOW!"

Wolf had a dangerous look in his eyes. "Or _what_?" he said. "Will you scream? That's what _most_ people do when they see a wolf." He started advancing on her and Virigina looked for something, anything to protect herself with. "They scream. Scream and scream--" he gasped as Virginia whirled around with a pitchfork in her hands. 

"What are you going to do, stick it in me? That's what _everybody_ does when there's a wolf around. They stick it! And they stab it!" Wolf grabbed the pitchfork from Virginia. She tried to grab it back and he pushed her with the pitchfork against the wall. "They burned my parents good, oh _yes_! The _good_ people, the nice farmers!" Wolf threw the pitchfork aside. "They had a great big fire and burnt them both!" He gave a little growl.

Virginia stared at him, in shock. "Your, your parents?" she said in a startled voice. "Burned? My god, that's awful!"

Wolf just stared at her. He looked like he was about to collapse. "Oh, Wolf, it's okay. I'm here now, and you won't get hurt. I promise." Virginia didn't know how or why she just made that promise, but it didn't matter. Wolf needed her and as she put her arms around him, she realized that maybe she cared for him a bit more than she had thought. 

Wolf started crying. No, sobbing was more like it. He uttered incoherently things that he had done in his life, things that were terrible. He seemed so helpless to Virginia. 

She layed him down in a bed of straw and thought that she had got him to sleep. She sighed, about to fall asleep herself when he asked, "Virginia, did you mean that? What you said?"

"Yes, Wolf, I'm here for you. Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not living. My whole life, I've never done anything special. I've never had a best friend and the friends that I had are friends I hardly know. I don't know," she said, sadly looking back at her life. All she ever wanted from this parallel world that she was in was to go back home. But home to what? Go back to being a waitress? Was that what she was going to do for the rest of her life? That seemed so terribly disappointing. "Maybe I'm just not worth anything for anybody."

Wolf looked at her, with amazement in his eyes. "Oh, no, Virginia. You're special, so special. If you weren't, why would I chase after you so?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Virginia cracked a smile. Maybe Wolf was right. Why was she resisting him so badly? She knew that she someday wanted to get married and have children. She didn't exactly have the boys lining up for her in New York and Wolf cared about her so much. 

Wolf reached out for her and hugged her. It felt so good to be in his arms, so protecting. "Oh, Wolf," she said. Wolf held her at an arms length to just look at her. She looked so beautiful to him. Could he just kiss her? Would she reject him? He leaned forward and found Virginia coming closer. They kissed passionately. As they broke away, Virginia stared up at Wolf, who looked like the happiest man in the world. They stared at each other, when Tony came barging in, "Hey! Hey you guys! You're never gonna believe what I found!"

A/N: Yeah, I know, more the real movie was in it than what I wrote, but I thought it fit together that way, and Tony _did_ have to come in sometime with the lamb thing. If you guys like, I might write more, so please review! If you didn't like it, please say what you didn't, I might change it with your suggestions quite possibly.


End file.
